1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The invention relates to a cover cap for a hexagonal recess in a screw head with an annular wall engaging in the recess.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
Such a cover cap must fit closely within the hexagonal recess. On the other hand the cover cap must be removable for actuation of the screw. This is difficult or almost impossible with cover caps of the prior art.